Scrap Book Of Memories
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Kimberly takes some time to contemplate all the years of being a mom. Takes place during Uncertain Times. For all the mothers out there. Once shot told from Kimberly's point of view


**This oneshot takes place during Uncertain Times between Zoey's birth and the Twins discovering their link to their baby sister.**

**I know alot of my readers don't bother reading the end notes so to make sure you see it, I want to recognize all you mothers out there, weather you be a single mom or a married mom, or even a foster mom, you deserve recognition for all you put up with!**

**Happy Mother's Day to you all!**

* * *

><p>The guys were all training today and so Kimberly Oliver sat in her rocker, looking at the pages in her scrap book. Not far from her, Zoey slept like a log. She'd just been fed and burped and was now down for her 2nd nap of the day.<p>

Kimberly smiled in her daughter's direction and then returned her gaze to the memory book.

The book wasn't too special, at least not when she bought it from a craft fair after finding out she was pregnant with twins. This scrap book had consumed her time, and all through her 8 and a half months of pregnancy, she added bits and pieces to the many pages.

After her first sonogram, she added the picture of her babies, in fact every sonogram ever conducted was represented in the pink lacy book.

When Terra and TJ were born she asked the nurses to make an extra copy of the twin's footprints and add them to the book. Also added were copies of their birth certificates and even pictures of them just after birth.

Those were the first things she added.

As she turned the pages of the book, she smiled at the pictures of them at the zoo on their birthday and remembered with a little sadness at the memory of Mike Cochran.

He'd been the one taking the pictures of them. And there were many there, ones in front of the elephants, and the tigers…and the flamingos, and even the gorillas. They were all here. She kept most of them in a bigger album which was currently in storage, but the best of them were in this scrap book. Especially the one with the white tiger.

At the time it had brought her to tears, being reminded by the big beautiful cat of her Tommy…the man she would love for all time.

Kimberly turned another page then as she wiped away a tear.

The next ones were of both her kids sitting on a balance beam at the YMCA. They were both in workout clothes and she herself stood between them.

It had been taken when they'd first signed up for tumbling classes.

Terra's hair had been put up in a high pony tail with a pink little balls on both ends She wore a pink leotard with black sweatpants. Kimberly grinned seeing the pink nail polished toenails.

Terra had come to her with her mother's tiny bottle and then begged her to paint them for her.

Kimberly grinned at her son then, and saw him wearing a white tank top and those track pants with the stripes up the side. His hair hung down the back gathered with a black pony tail holder. It wasn't visible in the picture, but she remembered putting it in that morning. He had his father's soft hair. And she remembered brushing it that morning.

It was one of her secret pleasures. Just the simple act of brushing her son's hair reminded her of one of the few times that she'd done the same thing to their father's hair. Usually he'd taken care of that himself, but during the weekend they'd made love (the same weekend that the kids had been conceived.) she'd combed his hair, for the first and last times….up until then, that is.

The coach had been pretty impressed with them, and had remarked to her that they were definitely blessed with her gifting. Tumbling came easy to them and later so did the balance beam and their floor exercises. Sometimes, they practiced together and even developed a routine between them were they intermixed their moves with each other. It could become complex at times but they always managed to pull it off.

Kimberly turned the page again and smiled softly.

They were a few years older in this one. They'd taken up lessons in Karate. This one had been TJ's idea. But to be honest, it had come from their father's bloodline. They'd taken to it almost immediately and quickly impressed their teacher, who'd then suggested they be entered in the California State Competition.

She'd felt some hesitantcy at the thought of them going up against other kids that could possibly injure them.

Mike had been the one to finally talk her into it. So she'd bought them the uniforms and paid their entrance fee. She'd been nervous the entire time. But Mike had been steadfast and told her that they had Tommy's talent and they could handle the pressure.

He'd been right. They'd taken second place that year. Not long after that, they'd passed their belt test and achieved the next level.

The Orange belt.

Those pictures were in here too.

She turned the page again. And again, taking in every birthday picture and every mini vacation they took. She'd worked hard to earn the money to take care of her children. There'd been trips to the coast, to Buch Gardens, and Sea World.

And of course, she'd added the best of those pictures in the scrap book too.

Page by page, those children in the pictures grew and so did their accomplishments. Many belt ceremonies were captured on film as well as gymnastic tournaments.

Many programs were kept in here too. Each of them were special to her…and to Tommy.

Tommy.

Ever since Tommy found them again, he'd also taken to keeping pictures of the kid's accomplishments and as the pages turned, he began appearing in Mike's place.

She missed Mike, but knew that he was at peace…for Tommy was back in her life. And she was well loved.

She was only half way through the scrapbook when she saw pictures of her kids standing together in their formal wear, in front of her and Tommy. All of them looked so completely happy.

She turned the page again and saw a small picture…it was yet another sonogram, this one of Zoey while still in her womb. Next to them in chronological order were the other sonogram pictures. Each one for each time she went in for a check up.

The next page was of her and her husband in the infirmary/slash labor room. She had a tired expression on her face and was flushed from the exertion of pushing out a melon out of a hole the size of…an orange.

But it was all worth it.

She'd come to a blank page just then…once this war with the hybrid was over, they'd have more pages to fill.

Jason and Trini had already been chosen to be Zoey's godparents. The twins were unofficially, god children to Billy and Kat. As they had been the ones to watch over them all those years ago.

There would be many more pictures to be added as time went along. Her children would grow up (not too fast, she hoped) eventually they'd graduate high school, get married, and have their own lives.

Yes, there were many blank pages to be filled, and she would be there for each one.

"Happy Mother's day mom!" the twins called out as they brought in lunch for her as well as several beautifully wrapped gifts. Just behind them was her husband, his long hair flowed behind him and in his white peasant's shirt and blue jeans he looked more like her personal Greek god then a humble (smirk) husband and father of three.

He'd dressed in this outfit purely for her benefit. And she loved him for it.

If only the six months were up already so she could indulge….

No, it wasn't right to think such thoughts with her children in the room. But somehow, Tommy seemed to know her thoughts, and he smiled at her, telling her that they'd find some way to be intimate that night.

In the meantime, she allowed her son to fluff up her pillow and her daughter to gently lay the tray across her lap.

Most children would bring their mother the traditional breakfast in bed, but her sweet husband had given her an even better gift and allowed her to sleep till noon.

Yes, being a mother wasn't an easy job, but it was well worth it.

And so, she hugged her children closely and with that the mother's day festivities began.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave nice reviews!<strong>


End file.
